Past Future
by Kennayil
Summary: [Short hiatus as I rewrite the first few chapters to more story and less script. Ch. 1 is re-done.]Kennayil wants revenge. Revenge for his mother, murdered before his eyes. Along the way he will find that the Force has more planned for him that he wants. (The events in this fanfic are based on SW:TOR MMO. All rights are served by their proper owners.)
1. And So It Begins

**A/N:**_ It was pointed out that I changed Zen's name. The correct spelling is Zentiira (zen tear ah). I'm in the process of fixing that._

Downloading...

.

.

.

.

.

File transfer complete. Do you wish to view now? _(Y/N)_

**Y**

Now playing Sith Archive security video #36B987ER287-0630...

WARNING. Audio file corrupted. Do you wish to continue? **Y**

_The video shows a bird's eye view of a market place. It is unremarkable, appearing as any other on any number of planets. The view is centered on a water fountain. On its edge sat a Zebrak female. Playing nearby is a young male that she watches as a mother watches her child. A human male approaches them. He is dressed in an Imperial uniform, the camera can just make out a medical research badge. The woman looks at him with a mixture of fear and dread. She stands as he nears her. The boy stops playing and watches the two. The woman begins crying. She shakes her head in denial. Two Imperial Troopers approach the boy from behind; he does not appear to notice them. The human backhands the woman and turns to face the Troopers. He points to the boy and then some place off camera. The Troopers grab the boy, and drag him in the direction indicated. The boy begins screaming and struggling to break free. His struggles are of no use. The human does not notice the woman leap out at him. She manages to rake her nails across his face before he strikes back. There is a brief struggle in which she is winning. There is a bright flash of light, followed by the woman falling to the ground clutching her chest. The man walks over to her and uses his foot to roll her onto her back. He shoots her twice more in the face, laughing. As he begins walking off, he looks up at the camera and waves._

Kennayil pauses the video and zooms in on the man's face.

"Who is that my lord?"

Kennayil looks up from the screen to see his apprentice, Zentiira, standing in the door way. "A part of my past that I will have to resolve soon. The woman is … was, my mother."

Zentiira says nothing more. She simply nods and walks away, knowing that it is best to leave him alone right now.

Kennayil watches her leave. She is new to his crew, but already he can sense the force-bond between them. Like him, she was trained in the Force; although, her master had been a Jedi. His mind drifted back to their first meeting.

[Two years ago…]

While on a mission for the Dark Council, Kennayil had nearly been killed. He was being hunted my several Jedi masters when he came upon her camp. He knew that if he was to survive, he would need help. So he used a trick taught to him by his own master, the ability to hide his Force sensitivity. Kennayil began looking through the camp for medical supplies. Although a healer himself, he had drained himself getting away from the Jedi and would need several days to recover. He never heard her return to the campsite. Her voice was soft, almost as if she were trying to keep from startling him, "Who are you? What do you think you are doing going through my equipment?"

When Kennayil had turned to face her she could see his wounds. Her expression had changed from one of combat readiness to concern instantly. "Hold still, my medical supplies are in the tent. I'm supposed to be meditating on the nature of the Force out here, so I don't have my communicator with me." Her voice was filled with concern and her words were rushed together. Zentiira rushed into her tent, by the time she came out with the supplies, Kennayil had already passed out.

He awoke several days later in her tent to find her sleeping next to him. Dropping the barriers that shielded his sensitivity a bit, he confirmed what he suspected. A Jedi, more than likely a padawan. Checking himself he realized that he was almost up to full strength. He started to sneak out when an idea come to mind. He could use this opportunity. He would try to turn her to the dark side. When she awoke later, Kennayil had prepared breakfast. The meal passed in companionable silence, and afterward, she helped him clean up.

"I have to return to my meditations now. Feel free to stick around until your health has returned." Her tone was kind, but some part of her wanted him to take this opportunity to leave.

"Thank you. I am… unused to kindness. If you don't mind, I would like to stick around for a while. Perhaps hunt up some fresh meat to repay you for your assistance."

Zentiira smiled ruefully, "That would not be such a good idea Sith."

"I am…"

Zentiira interrupts him by holding her right hand up, "Please do not lie to me. Your uniform is a dead giveaway. I may be a padawan, but I am not stupid. Your uniform and aura are dead give-aways."

Kennayi chuckled soflty, "I never thought you to be stupid. You would not be a part of your Order if you were. I was simply going to tell you that I am not here for a fight. My mission is over. I was sent here to find and silence a traitor to the Empire. But it would seem that I was betrayed by my own Dark Council. This was to be a suicide mission, and yet I live."

Zentiira thought for a moment before issuing the standard Jedi response, "Perhaps the Force brought us together so that you could become a Jedi."

Kennayil laughed at this. It was not a cruel laugh, but one filled with humor. "No. I firmly believe in the ideals of my Empire. It is simply my Order that I am having trouble with. I guess I never really did believe in the Sith Code as they did. Some of my beliefs run counter to theirs."

She nodded in understanding as she responded, "Hmm, perhaps we should discuss this more later, I really do need to do as my master bid me."

With that she walked off into the woods. Over the next several days they would converse on the differences between their Orders and the way they felt about the individual codes. By unspoken agreement, they avoided politics outside of their individual Orders. They felt at peace with one another, a sensation that was unusual for Kennayil. He had always been taught, "Peace is a lie." Yet, here he was, at peace, and his power did not feel diminished in any way. Upon her return one evening he mentioned this.

"That is because you do not need emotion to fuel your powers. Hatred is a fire that must be fed or it will die."

Kennayil laughed at this. _I seem to do that a lot around her, most interesting._ He shook his head in bewilderment as he countered, "Typical Jedi propaganda. Hatred and anger are not the only emotions that we use. They are simply the easiest to produce at a moment's notice. Any form of passion or emotion will work. It is not the source of our power, it simply provides a boost. The stronger the emotion is, the bigger the boost we have. Our training even teaches us how to set our emotions aside for use later."

He could see from her expression that she took his words seriously. His instincts told him that now was the time.

"The Jedi Order teaches that Jedi are not allowed to fall in love. That love leads to jealousy, jealousy to anger, and anger to hatred. And once you reach that point, you are lost to the Order and belong to the Dark Side. But why does it have to be that way? It is my belief, after all our discussions that a balance can be found between both Orders. That we do NOT have to be one or the other. It is possible to combine the teachings of both into a new, stronger way of using the Force.

Zentiira was silent for several minutes while she thought about what he said. _His announcement holds a slippery slope, though. One false step and down the Dark Path a Jedi could fall._ "What you say seems valid, but I need some more time to think about this."

"Of course." He stand up as he hands her a data chip. "You can reach me at this Holo-address. It is a forum designed for anonymous communications. Simply insert the chip into your 'comm and you will automatically connect. I will leave you now. Think on what I have said, just as I will meditate on you – I mean, on what you said."

Zentiira tries unsuccessfully to hide her grin, which Kennayil gives her a mock glare for.

"Be safe young padawan. Learn all you can from your master. Perhaps you can, one day, teach me."

Kennayil walks off into the forest. It would be many months before they see one another again; in the meantime, they would leave many messages for one another.

[To be continued…]


	2. The Force and Death?

**A/N:** It should be noted that although Kennayil is my main in SWTOR, this story does not follow the inquisitor storyline. It is a alterternate universe if you'd like. Although, I will be making references to the Inq storyline and the NPC's. I forgot to mention this in chapter 1. I should also mention that I do have 5 chapters written and more in outline, IRL duties prevent me from holding regular updates.

It would was nearly a year later that Kennayil is sent to Nar Shadda. His last message from Zentriia was terse and felt as if she was afraid of something. Before he had left his ship he had left a note that he would be available to talk in a few days, but his master had a job for him. Using code phrases, he had inquired about her status. Kennayil snapped himself out of his worry, and focused on the next part of his mission. According to the information his slicer was able to come up with, the thief he was chasing holed up somewhere in the Exchange's sector. That made it too close to the Republic forces for his tastes, but he had to retrieve the stolen tech. Doing a quick check on the local network, Kennayil decided to head for a cantina deep within the sector that was far enough from both Empire and Republic, that the chances of an unnecessary fight were slim.

After a thirty minute taxi ride, and a two hour walk with several gangs attempting to lead him into traps, Kennayil had finally made it. As soon as he walked through the door, he could feel a familiar presence. He could not place where he had felt it before, but he knew it was Jedi. Quickly, Kennayil diminished his presence in the Force. Although the other may have felt him already, it was worth the effort in case the Jedi was distracted. He walked into the cantina as if he had no care in the world, giving people the impression that he was a weak Sith. Kennayil approached the barkeep.

Kennayil (speaking softly and holding out a holo): I seek information on this man. His current where-about, who he's been speaking to, and any other information that may lead me to him.

Barkeep (he peers at the holo briefly): I know him. It will cost you though. And it will be extra if there's any bloodshed.

Kennayil considers this a moment. He could easily kill everyone here, but that would put the Empire into trouble with the Hutts. He glares at the barkeep for a moment, then nods.

Kennayil: Fine. What's the cost to include bloodshed?

Barkeep: 25 thousand. More if you damage my patrons or equipment.

Kennayil (grins evily as he hands over the credits): As long as no one attempts to get between me and my prey, then they will be fine. This man stole something of mine and I want it back.

Barkeep: He's in the Respite Room. I do know that he's awaiting someone, but not who. Take the lift over by the band.

Kennayil nodded, then walked off. As he got on the lift, he realized that the barkeep would probably warn Crental that he was coming. Kennayil psyched himself up for a fight, and pulled his lightsaber from its clip. Entering the room, Kennayil spotted his prey immediately. Sitting on the other side of the table was a Jedi. The Jedi spotted him first, and stood. Crental turned to see who was there and paled.

Kennayil (keeping his eyes on Crental): I have no quarrel with you Jedi. This man stole technology from me. I came up with the idea. I built it. He simply provided me with the raw materials. I want my device back, and to take him in for theft.

Kii'drel: My name is Kii'drel, Sith. I can sense the truth of what you say. But I cannot let you take this man with you. Nor will I let you take something that you will undoubtedly use to enslave more people.

Kennayil (hisses in anger, then growls): Idiot Jedi. That toy is mine! I built it to make me money. It is harmless for anyone without Force sensitivity. It is meant to provide entertainment. Some of us do have interests outside of conquest.

Kii'drel (ignites his lightsaber, the green glow making him appear sickly): You Sith think of nothing but causing pain and gaining power. Now, I give you this chance to surrender. You will be treated well.

Kennayil (ingites his own lightsaber): Close minded fool! I tried to get this back peacefully. Something you Jedi profess to care a great deal about. Now I see that you are nothing but hypocrites.

Kennayil launches himself at the Jedi, his lightsaber arcing through the air in a downward strike. The Jedi easily parried the strike and used the Force to push Kennayil backwards. Too late, he realized his mistake. Kennayil landed next to Crental. Without missing a beat, Kennayil removed Crental's head and snagged the device from his hands before the body hit the ground. He never took his eyes off the Jedi.

Kii'drel (enraged): You blood thirsty BEAST! I'LL KILL YOU!

Kennayil (smiling): Welcome to the Dark Side. (He walks away as the Jedi stands there, stunned.) Fear not Jedi. I will tell no one of our encounter. Tell whomever you wish.

Kennayil took the lift back down to the main level and returned to the bartender. He handed him an extra 5000 credits.

Kennayil: There is one rather stunned Jedi and a corpse up there. Give the Jedi something to drink out of that and keep the rest as a tip.

On the way back to his ship, his personal communicator chimed three times, indicating a message on the forums. Increasing speed, Kennayil headed back to base. Stopping outside the building he was using as a temporary headquarters, he ran to his office. Once there he keyed in his personal ID and contacted his master. While waiting for his master to connect, Kennayil found himself once again trying to figure out his master. Darth Ravenous, a pureblood Sith species, had a sense of humor, was kind, for a Sith, and had to ability to make his people feel motivated to keep him that way. On the other hand, Ravenous was obsessed with anything that could spread light on some of the ancient rights and rituals. And he would allow nothing and no one to stand in way of that obsession. On the holocom, the imperial seal flashed off to be replaced by Darth Ravenous's face.

Kennayil: Master. I retrieved the device. Any word yet on that other matter that you needed me here for?

Darth Ravenous: Fastest work to date, my apprentice. And yes, it would seem my agent on Nar Shadda is not responding to me. Last message from him placed him in Black Sun territory. See if you can find something about his whereabouts.

Kennayil: It will be done, Master.

Darth Ravenous studied his apprentice for a moment the cut the communication. He could sense something, but would not push until he was certain as to what it is. Kennayil keyed off the comm, then inserted the pad with the forum connection data. There was only a brief message from Zentriia. "NS. BlueOrb. One point five." Quickly checking the time stamp, it was only 20 minutes old. If he wanted to catch up to her, he'd have to hurry. The Blue Orb Cantina was almost an hour away.

*To be Continued…*


	3. The Family Connection

**A/N:**_ I decided to combine chapters 3 & 4 into one post as they are short and the flow of the story feels interrupted. To give you an idea about family connections here is what the linkage is: Kennayil - Human/Zabrak male, S.I.; Chrensha (SHren'sha) - Human/Togruta female, B.H.; Rish'tak - Human/Zabrak male, S.W. Each of their stories will give better understanding of the individual personalities._

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Kennayil check his chrono as he walked through the door to the Blue Orb Cantina. He had made excellent time, there was still 25 minutes to go. He diminished his presence and put a feeler out to locate her. There, on the second floor. She was nervous. Moving with a purpose, but not rushing, Kennayil made his way to her.

Zentriia (smiling and projecting relief): It's good to see you again.

Kennayil (returning her smile): And you. This is a bit closer to Republic area's than I would prefer. But it is worth it to see you again.

He sat down next to her. Close enough to touch, but still not so close as to make her uncomfortable. He waited for her to say more.

Zentriia (speaks hesitantly): I don't know how much time we have. My master has been hinting pretty strongly that he's aware I'm up to something. It scares me. He – It's.. (pauses momentarily to figure out what to say). Kenn, I need you to understand. I care a great deal about you. I don't want to see you hurt by him.

Kennayil (frowns and looks up): He's here. Isn't he? And I bet that incident with the Jedi… (voice trails off).

Zentriia looks up sharply, fear now in her eyes. _The Jedi set a trap for him? No no no nonononono._

Zentriia (her voice a strained whisper): Kenn, you have to leave. Now. They set a trap for us. Run. Please!

Master Vren: Stay where you are Sith. And keep your hands where I can see them.

Even the force-blind could feel the betrayal radiating for Zentriia. Her master had betrayed/lied to her. And now the one she cares for will suffer.

Kennayil (his voice carefully neutral): You should have left us in peace Jedi. I did not come here looking for a fight. Your padawan has information that I need. She was more than willing to trade it for the promise of no violence towards anyone, (his voice drips with the threat) for now.

Vren: You Sith don't keep your promises, unless it's convenient to you. (looks at Zentriia) Did your new "friend" tell you that he just killed Master Kelrin's padawan this morning?

Kennayil (calm but hostile): The only person I killed today was a traitor to the Empire and me personally. He stole a project I was working on. If that Jedi had not interfered, then Crental would still be alive.

Zentriia (desperate): Master, please. Isn't there some way to just leave this alone. I made a bargain, a promise of safe passage. Are you going to make a liar out of me? Is that what Jedi have become? Keeping promises only when convenient.

Vren: Remain silent Zentriia. You will be taken before the Council. They, will decide your fate.

Kennayil (his eyes glowing slightly with his anger): And what do you plan on doing to her? Seal off her ability to use the Force? Wipe her memory like you did to Revan? (Seeing the surprised look on Vren's face, he laughs) Didn't think I'd know about that one, did you? I am a Sith Inquisitor! I deal in knowledge. With knowledge comes wisdom. That should be something that you Jedi believe in. And yet, here I am again, being forced to deal with the close mindedness of the Jedi ORDER! At least with my Order I know what to expect because everyone has the same belief! Your Republic is a chaotic, disorganized mess. Your own Order is constantly stamping down anyone who dares to believe in something other than what they preach. (standing) Good day to you Padawan Zentriia. Remember this day. And I hope that the next time we meet, you will not be as closed minded as these fools who lead you today.

As Kennayil begins moving towards the rail, Master Vren strikes out at him with the Force. The blow sent him sideways into a pillar. The blow knocks the wind out of him, and he falls to the ground barely conscious. Vren strides forward and stabs downward towards Kennayil's heart. Instinct moves Kennayil's hand, and he barely manages to deflect the blow. He rolls toward the Jedi Master and swings wildly, forcing the Jedi to jump backwards or lose his legs. Kennayil gets to his feet and takes a ready stance. He snaps a Static Barrier around himself and uses Lightening to attack his opponent from a distance. Vren launches several loose chairs at Kennayil, quickly depleting the shield. Vren closes within striking distance so fast, it appeared as if he had teleported. Kennayil is stunned, but manages to shake off the effects quickly. Unfortunately, it was not quick enough. Vren attacks with a flurry of blows attempting to break through Kennayil's guard. Kennayil force pushes Vren off him and strikes with a jolt of Force designed to stun. Vren moves back within striking distance as if the attack was no more than a feather's touch.

Kennayil begins to realize that he is seriously out classed. He begins searching for a way out, but only one option comes to mind. Kill the Jedi Master. Drawing upon his hatred of the Jedi Order, Kennayil begins launching a series of Force based attacks. Pumping himself full of the Force, his speed increases. A series of attacks with his lightsaber are interspaced with quick bursts of Force Lightening. Encouraged by his success, Kennayil pushes even harder. His vision narrows down to his prey. Nothing else matters, he must kill this animal. Now entirely consumed by his rage, Kennayil possesses strength beyond normal. Vren notices the change in his opponent. This was the opening he needed. Vren knocks Kennayil against the same pillar and lounges. His lightsaber pierces Kennayil through the chest. Before Kennayil could collapse, Vren deactivates his lightsaber.

Vren (leaning forward): It didn't have to come to this young Sith. All you had to do was turn yourself in to me and I'd have seen to it that you were treated farely.

Kennayil (turns his head to look at Zentriia): You see? This… this is what *cough* what I was sa-saying. Th… g'bye, my friend.

Zentriia, still standing where she was when the fighting started, is stunned. She just cannot believe what happened. Her master just attacked without provocation. Kennayil was going to leave peacefully. She was dumbfounded. How could her master do this? Zentriia's world was collapsing, spiraling down into depths of anger, loss, and confusion. Everything she had ever believed in had just been ripped apart. Yes, she knew who was right. She moved to Kennayil's side to heal him, only to be blocked by Master Vren.

Vren (calm and neutral): Leave him. He is dead now. (voice now sturn) You violated your oath as a Jedi and as a citizen of the Republic. Not only did you consort with the enemy, but you started to fall in love with him. I am hereby placing you under arrest pending a tribunal to determine your future.

Vren took her lightsaber and placed her in binders. Inside, Zentriia was hollow. She had nothing. The slim chance she had to save her friend was gone now, the last spark of life having faded away. She let the guards with Vren guide her away. There was nothing left for her to fight for. As they walked off, a shadow detached itself from a hidden alcove.

Chrensha (looking sad): Now I see what you've been up to "brother."

Chrensha applies a kolto pack to her brother, and then checks on his vitals. It is a good thing those Jedi had missed him slipping into his trance, because it was the only thing keeping him alive. Picking him up, she takes him outside to an awaiting air car. Placing him gently in the passenger seat, she jumps in then heads for the spaceport. His ship should have the gear to heal his body.

Kennayil awakens to the sounds of his ships medical bay. Sitting up slowly, he groans.

Kennayil: Ooooo. I feel like I've been run over by a herd of bantha.

Chrensha: Well, at least you don't look like bantha poo doo anymore.

Kennayil automatically reached for his lightsaber, but it was not there. The human woman before him was holding it out to him. Cautiously, he reached out and took it from her. He placed it back on his belt.

Kennayil (weary): Obviously, you don't mean to kill me, hunter. So I am wondering, why are you here? And who are you?

Chrensha (humor coloring her voice): My name is Chrensha. And believe it or not, you are my older half-brother. I know that sounds crazy, but we share the same sire. I want him dead, just like you do. We also have a younger brother. He's Sith, just like you. Only he chose the path of a warrior. I don't have much time now, but I will contact you as soon as I finish the Great Hunt. There's a datapad on your bed. It has all the data I was able to find about our sire. I just ask that when the time comes to kill him, you let me know. I want in on it. The pad also has our brother's contact data on it.

Kennayil: _IF_ what you say is true, and I will verify it through my own sources, but, if it is true, then you have my word that you, our brother, and I will kill him, together.

Chrensha nods, understandingly. She would have been disappointed if he just took her at her word.

Chrensha (pointing at his lightsaber): It was damaged during your fight with the Jedi Master. I took the liberty of upgrading it.

Kennayil takes out his lightsaber and ignites it. The blade is now orange/white, instead of the traditional red. A smile creeps across his face as he looks up. She has left. Kennayil gets out of bed and heads for the airlock. He still has a mission to perform.

Kennayil paid the fare to the taxi he hired and got out. Looking around he was surprised to see how decayed the area was. It was not very efficient means of keeping unwanted people out. To Kennayil, if you wanted to keep people from noticing you, you wouldn't allow your territory to fall into decay. It was not his place to be judge and executioner to the Black Sun. At least, not today anyway. Although, it did give him an idea on how to start building up his own base of operations, but that would be later. For now he needed to focus on the job at hand. He almost missed the insignia he was looking for. Hidden amoung the countless graffiti on the side of one of the buildings. Yes, there it is. His master's emblem, carefully designed to look like bad artwork. Walking down the alley, Kennayil felt a presence through the Force. Then two others joined it, following him down the alley. Several more were ahead, and they were hunting. Kennayil grinned to himself. Finally, he had a means of taking out his frustrations from his meeting with the Jedi Master.

Thinking of the Jedi filled Kennayil with rage. He tempered it, and placed it at the ready so it could be used to fuel his abilities. He would let _them_ make the first move. Silently they closed the distance and sealed off the exit from the alley.

Thug 1: Well, well. Look at what we have here boys. You lost little man? We can help you out. For a small fee.

The others laugh harshly at the joke. They were anticipating the joy they would feel in attacking him. Such fools they are.

Kennayil (his voice neutral): I'm not lost. I have been looking for you.

Kennayil pulls his hood back to give them a good look at him. One of them hisses and starts to back up. He checks the move before his 'friends' notice, but Kennayil could sense his sudden fear.

Thug 2: Hey. Hey, um, guys. We should leave this one alone. He's a Sith.

Thug 3: So? There's eight of us and one of him. Sith can die just like anyone else.

Thug 2: Fuck you. I've seen these guys in action. Just one is deadly. And they NEVER travel alone. I'm out of here.

The second thug barely has time to turn around before the first one shoots him in the back of his head.

Thug 1: Anyone else wanna turn coward? HUH!? Didn't think so. (turning back towards Kennayil) C'mon little Sith. Let's see if you're people are all they're cracked up to be.

Kennayil Force pushes the thugs in front of him backwards. He does not wait to see how many fall, instead he immediately turns to face the oncoming thugs behind him. Focusing his will, he creates a storm of Force Lightening around all of them. Since the idiots were dumb enough to stand close together, all three of them found themselves shocked by lightening. The attack kills two. By the time the storm is over the other four have recovered and taken up positions behind trash bins and other debris. Kennayil runs in close to Thug 3 and slices both his arms off. The thug falls to the ground screaming. The first thug activates a grenade and tosses it at Kennayil, but the throw goes wild and flies past its intended target. The two stunned thugs never knew what hit them. The grenade went off just as it landed at their feet.

By this point Kennayil was fending off blaster fire with his lightsaber. He attempted to redirect the fire back at the shooter, but he was not skilled enough to do anything but force them to keep their heads down. He sent a quick bolt out to stun the first thug, who could only watch helplessly has Kennayil walked up to him and slowly sliced him open across the gut. The pain radiating from his victim was a siren call for Kennayil. But the image of Zentriia flashed through his mind and ruined the mood for him. He quickly finished off the other two and then walked over to the gutted fool on the ground.

Kennayil: You, I will leave alive. Because the dead learn nothing. Next time one of your minions decides to warn you about someone, you should listen to them.

Kennayil sends a burst of dark healing energy towards his victim. The wounds close enough to no longer be non-lethal, but the pain remains. Kennayil laughs darkly as he walks off, following the marks of his master's agent. It was only a matter of minutes before Kennayil came upon a small, hole in the wall bar. As he walked in, he knew he would have to return when he had some free time. This was the perfect place to hang out and remain hidden. The only illumination came from the bar itself. The transparent bar top showed an assortment of alcohol and the bartender's favorite weapons.

Bartender: HEY! I said what do you want?

Kennayil (eyes sparkling): Sorry. I was admiring your collection. I am positively in lust over that Roth RVX-12. They haven't made a rifle like that in over a hundred years. Does it still work?

Bartender (his voice softening a bit): You like, huh? Disturb any of my regulars and you'll find out just how well it works. Republic made it illegal since it uses hyper-velocity rounds.

Kennayil (nodded understanding): And yet they will issue rail-guns to their troops. Good thing the Republic has no authority here. Gimme something that will burn on its way down, and spread like a herd of spooked nerf.

The bartender walked off and pulled something out of his fridge. Kennayil paid him for his beer and looked for some place to vanish into. Finding a spot that kept his back to the wall and facing to door was not hard. It seemed that unless you were at the bar, every table was set up to do so. Smiling to himself, he chose an empty table with a direct shot out the door in case he needed to make a hasty retreat. He was half way through his beer when a hooded creature sat at his table.

Kennayil (not looking up from his beer): Unless you have a death wish "friend," I would suggest you find some new place to sit.

Hood (lays a coin on the table): I believe you and I should have a chat.

Kennayil used the Force to flip the coin over, then looked up at the stranger. The Chiss looked to be around 16 standard years old, but there was no denying the coin. This was the one he was looking for, and it would seem his master's agent was alive and well.

Kennayil: Darth Ravenous has been looking for you. It would seem you have information that he requires.

Hood (retrieves his coin): My name is Al'andar. Most just call me Al. I need a secure line to the boss. The target he sent me after is now dead. But his friends are searching for me, and they will not give up until I'm dead, or they lose my trail.

Kennayil: Then we need to leave. There's a force of Jedi on Nar Shadda. They're up to something, and I need to see what it is. I've run into several in the last few days, far more than all the previous years added together.

Al'andar (looks up sharply): Damn. I think I know what they're after. We need to hurry. If I what I think is true, we'll need the boss's support before we can do anything about it.

Both males got up from their tables and silently walked out. After a few moments, a shadow detached itself from the wall and followed behind them.

[To be continued...]


	4. Reunion Worry

They arrived at Kennayil's ship without incident. Kennayil had spent most of the trip back in quiet contemplation of recent events. Zentiira was a ripe fruit waiting for the plucking. Events surrounding their last meeting could not have been planned better. He had remained calm, and allowed the Jedi to attack first. He even managed to keep from killing her master after he had lost control of his temper. Once he got to his comm, he'd send a message to her via the forums to let her know he still lived. As soon as he came through the hatch with his guest, however, 2V-RX was there to meet him.

2V-RX: Master, Darth Ravenous has ordered you contact him as soon as you returned to the ship. I took the liberty of contacting him as soon as I noticed you coming up the ramp.

Kennayil glared at the droid but said nothing. Al'andar followed him to the holo-table, choosing to remain quiet. Kennayil activated the communication array, and awaited his master's convenience. He did not have to wait long.

Ravenous: Ahh, good. You found my agent. Al'andar, you will attach yourself to my apprentice. Aid him in his missions, personal and professional. (Kennayil looked startled) You would not be Sith if you did not have your own agenda to follow, my apprentice. Besides, I expect someone with your unique talents to build your own team and acquire followers. I have decided to increase your responsibilities my apprentice. And know this. I will never tell you when you are on you final Test.

Kennayil (nodded solemly): It shall be done my master.

Ravenous: Agent. What do you have to report?

Al'andar: It would seem that your hunch was right m'lord. Someone in Fleet Command has been contracting with the Exchange to perform bio experiments. I couldn't find out any details, but if your apprentice has the skills, then perhaps _we_ can get into their base and I can hack into their computers.

Ravenous contemplates this for a moment. This could be a perfect test to see if his best assets can work together.

Ravenous: Tell me Kennayil, what are your thoughts on this.

Kennayil: M'lord knows that my primary skill is in healing, but I believe that the two of us can come up with a plan that will work. I have a couple ideas on a warm up mission to help us get use' ta working together.

Ravenous: Good, good. You do that. I have a few matters to deal with concerning the Council. You will not be able to reach me for some time. I expect a favorable report when I return.

Darth Ravenous closed the connection. Kennayil looked at his new teammate and contemplated the best mission they could perform together.

Kennayil: I have an idea on where to start. (he begins typing on the console) I have been attempting to dig up some information on this man. (an image forms revealing Zentiira's master) He is a Jedi Master here on Nar Shadda. I want to set him up for a fall that he will never recover from. To do that, we are going to have to sneak into one of the SIS outposts in Exchange territory and slice into their computer network.

Al'andar smiles. This might be the beginning of a great alliance.

Al'andar: I know just the place. I found it by accident a few days ago. It's the reason I went into hiding. They only have a four man team working there. The problem is that they have several undercover Special Squads in the area that can respond if they need it.

Pulling up a map of the area, Al'andar shows Kennayil the area he's referring to. Several surrounding alley ways were highlighted.

Al'andar: These alleyways are where they hang out at. Usually dressed in civilian attire, and they keep their weapons in disguised containers located about 30 meters from the exit.

Kennayil (nodding): A frontal assault is definitely out of the question. Hmm. That building next to them appears to have a shared power meter.

Al'andar (grining): Not bad. So if we attempt to go into that one, then we raise less suspicion. However, they will definitely evac the moment they see a Sith approaching.

Kennayil: True, but if they don't see me coming, then there's nothing to fear.

Al'andar looks at the Sith before him like he just grew a second head. He has no idea what the plan is, but he hopes it does not compromise his cover.

Kennayil (turns away): REX! Get your rusted, glytchy arse over here!

2V-RX: I am here Master. How can I be of humble service to one such as—

Kennayil: Stop your sniveling. Go into my personal locker and get the blue pack with the purple stripe. Also, grab the grey case from over the workbench.

2V-RX: At once, your worshipfulness.

It only takes the droid a couple of minutes to get the required items. Kennayil takes them and waves the droid off. Opening the blue pack first, Kennayil withdraws a set of civilian clothes. He grins at Al'andar.

Kennayil: There are times when even a Sith wishes to go unnoticed by the general population. These are custom cut to hide my weapons. And speaking of which, the gray case holds various weapons parts. Go through it and see if you can find anything that will upgrade your arsenal. We'll check in with the black market vendor's once this mission is complete. They may have something you need.

Al'andar is once again surprised by the Sith. He was not use to one being so thorough. Usually, they are so filled with their own self-importance that they run roughshod over any bit of common sense. He began looking through the parts box his partner handed him. It was mostly filled with lightsaber parts, but there were a few blaster components that might work. And what was this? Al'andar holds up a green hued crystal. It was almost the right size to fit into the firing chamber. He quickly disassembles his sniper rifle. Pulling out the focusing crystal inside, he swaps it out for the green one. It fit better than the original.

Kennayil: Ah, good choice. It's part of the focusing assembly from the lightsaber of a Jedi I killed. High quality part you chose. (Sensing the question forming in the sniper's mind, he continued) I like to play with mechanical things. Taking them apart, finding better ways to put them back together again. Sadly, not all my endeavors are a success. Those are the left-overs.

Al'andar grinned as he reassembled his weapon. The upgrades would increase his fire rate, and narrow the beam and increase the power enough to punch through two inches of durasteele. They spend the next couple of hours refining their plan until they have a good idea of who will be doing what and when.

Al'andar (yawning): No offence m'lord, but I need some sleep. I've been running off of adrenals for so long that my body just can't keep up anymore.

Kennayil (nodding): Rex can show you where you'll be bunking when onboard.

Kennayil walks to his own quarters, and logs onto the forums. There was nothing new from Zentiira, but he had not expected anything. He leaves her a simple message, "I still live," then logs off. Hopefully, she will see it soon. After securing his quarters, he falls into bed exhausted. For the first time since he was a child, his dreams are troubled.

Kennayil was sitting at his desk two days later. The data hack went off without a hitch. The Republic was short one Special Operations Squad and one SIS team. They even managed to make it look like the Exchange had been responsible. They still had not heard from Darth Ravenous yet. And this troubled Kennayil. Coming to a decision, he summoned Al'andar.

Al'andar: You rang?

Kennayil: I need to head back to Korriban. Something's not right. Darth Ravenous does _not_ go silent for several days. I have to find out what is taking him so long to get back to us. Besides, there are some personal issues I need to take care of there.

Al'andar nodded. It made sense. In the years he had been working for the Darth, there had never been more than a day of silence from the man outside if mission induced comm silence. He just loved to talk to a captive audience.

Al'andar: When do we depart?

Kennayil: In one hour. Make sure you have everything settled. I have a feeling that things are not as they seem at the moment.

[Arrival Korriban]

Kennayil stepped off the shuttle to the planet and took a moment to feel the heat. It had been a long time since he was last here. He took a deep breath of the dry, sandy air and began walking toward the temple. He was halfway there when he noticed a pair of Troopers escorting a prisoner. Normally, this would not have caught his attention, but this prisoner was a Togruta with very distinctive purple markings. Speeding up, Kennayil called for the Troopers to halt. As he approached the trio, he noticed that the prisoner was indeed her. Zentiira looked as if she had been on the receiving end on more than one beating.

Kennayil: Where did you find this prisoner Lieutenant?

Lieutenant: She surrendered herself to us just beyond the outskirts m'lord. Although she denies it, I believe that there may be others with her.

Kennayil (peers at her for a moment): Go, find her ship. If there are other survivors, bring them here for questioning. I'll take her in. Give me your name so that I can use it in my report.

Lieutenant: Bowdan, sir. Lieutenant Joosh Bowdan.

Kennayil: Very good work Lieutenant Bowdan. Take two squads with you. You're in charge. Failure will be yours as well.

Lieutenant (suddenly nervous): Yes, my lord. We will depart at once.

Kennayil stands in place waiting for the troopers to depart before speaking to Zentiira. He removes the binders holding her hands behind her back, then points the way toward the temple. They began walking in silence.

Kennayil: As much as I want to know how you ended up here, you better save it for later. I just need to know one thing. Why are you here?

Zentiira: To be your apprentice. The Jedi are just as corrupt as any government you can name. You were the only one to tell me the whole truth. You never lied about who you are or even why we met. I can only conclude that the Force wanted us to be together.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. As they walked into the temple, they were met by a runner from the Dark Council.

Runnner: Apprentice Kennayil. Darth Ravenous is dead. The council demands you report to them at once.

Kennayil: Inform the Council that I am on my way.

The runner departed at a run. Kennayil grabbed Zentiira by the arm and pulled her along at a faster rate. He used the physical contact to send healing energy into her. As her wounds closed, she began moving faster under her own power. As they approached the doors to the Council chamber, Kennayil felt that he needed to warn her.

Kennayil: When we get in there, say nothing unless spoken to directly. If you upset any of them, I will be required to punish you. Also, you are about to see the darkest part of me up there.

With that he opened the doors and strode in. With each step his posture changed, his aura quickly becoming more dark and sinister than she had ever known or imagined. Silently, she followed behind him, her eyes never leaving his back.

Darth Cracken: So, this is the apprentice. He feels as powerful as his former master.

Darth Zash: He has been tested. And he has proven himself a capable leader. I feel it is time.

Darth Cracken: No. You simple wish to add another Inquisitor to the long list of people who owe you favors. Not this time. I have a better idea. A final test, if you will.

Kennayil (voice dark, and deceptively quiet): I will face any challenge you care to pose me.

Darth Cracken: Good. You Inquisitors like to say you are more intellectual than fighter, so I will ask you one question. If your answer displeases me, then you and that slave will die. Tell me, why do you have a Jedi Padawan with you free from any shackles?

Kennayil (cautiously): Is that the challenge question m'Lord? Or are you seeking information?

Darth Cracken hisses in laughter. Oh, he liked this one already. He does have a spine after all.

Darth Cracken: The question is both.

Kennayil: I met this padawan at the end of a mission this Council had sent me on. The mission was a suicidal one. Having had sent several others before me, (looks at Zash) I imagine you expected me to meet my end. I survived, in part because she aided me. We spent several days together, in which I showed her the fallacy of Jedi logic. And told her how to see the truth of what we Sith really are. For over a year, we would converse on the AnonForm. But it wouldn't be until Nar Shadda that we would see each other again. While we were talking, her master attacked me without provocation. I had information she needed, and she had detailed information about my mission on Nar Shadda. I almost didn't survive that encounter. I came here to Korriban to seek information about my master, and to confirm some personal information I found out while recovering on Nar Shadda.

Darth Zash: So it was simply a happy coincidence that you found her on your way to the temple?

Kennayil: M'lord. You and I both know there there's no such thing as a 'happy coincidence' when the Force is involved.

Both Darths nodded to his response. They leaned toward one another and spoke softly. When they were finished, they beckoned him closer.

Darth Cracken: It is the decision of this council that you be awarded the rank of Lord. You will be given your own office here in the temple. Darth Ravenous' property will be split amongst his other apprentices. You will keep his ship, droid, and anything of value of his from among the slaves.

Darth Zash: You will report directly to me or Darth Cracken upon discovery of anything to do with the history (pointing to herself) or security (pointing to Cracken) of the Empire.

Kennayil: I dedicate my life to the survival of the Empire and to the will of the Emperor. (looking up) I would like to take this former padawan as my apprentice. Her training is not complete, but she will be a powerful addition to our strength.

Darth Zash: Granted. But I want a report on how she got here, and why she would come to us. We are not exactly the nicest people in the galaxy.

Kennayil bowed then walked out of the chamber, Zentiira following behind him still. Neither one said a word until they reached his ship.

Kennayil: Rex, see to it that you acquire any supplies my new apprentice will need. Including those for the construction of a new lightsaber.

2V-RX: Of course, my master. And congratulations on your promotion.

Al'andar: Promotion? Wow, you really are moving up in the world.

Kennayil: Al'andar, this is Zentiira. She's my new apprentice. I just found out our lord has been killed. Find out how. I don't want the official report. I need to know the truth. That Zash has the feeling of an oily serpent. I don't trust here to honor her own word.

Al'andar: On it. I'll also see what I can find out about her too.

Before he can dismiss his teammate, the holo-table begins chiming. Al'andar shakes his head at it. The thing had been ringing all day. He hits the accept button then waits for the image to focus.

Unkown: Lord Kennayil. I am Zefric Prim, former attaché to Darth Ravenous. His last orders for you still stand, and he wanted one other passed along to you. Find Darth Draakon, and report in. The Dread Watch is a new organization within the Empire. They have their own mandate, and how they operate is completely up to them. I shall not contact you again. Good bye.

Anger flashed through Kennayil, but before he could lash out, Al'andar spoke.

Al'andar: I think finding that prick, and giving him instruction on proper means of addressing a Lord of the Sith, shall be my first mission for you m'friend.

Kennayil laughs as he waves his friend off. Al'andar could be as bloodthirsty as the most deprived Sith, when he wanted to be. Things have just got a lot more interesting. His induction into the Dread Watch was short and to the point. From now on, he could take his own path in protecting the Empire he cared for.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**A/N:** _The Dread Watch is the guild I belong to in game. There will be a few references to them from time to time, including some of the RP we do as a guild._

[To be continued…]


	5. A New Rival pt1

**A/N:** _Vourrech and Aola belong to TheMovieDoctorful. Special thanks go to him for his collaboration on this and the next chapter. The Darkest Light is a hidden organization within the Empire attempting to re-establish order and remove_ corruption.

Kennayil had been on Aldaraan for three days before his target arrived. _Three days of watching this Republic outpost, in the damned rain. If I don't get to kill something soon, I'm going to go mad._ Yet another convoy was departing when he spied a familiar face. So that is what Barras meant by 'enjoying this assignment.' Riding a speeder alongside the convoy was Zentiira's Jedi Master, Vren.

A soft chuckle escaped him as he climbed aboard his own speeder and prepared to follow him. Looking over at his companion, he gave a wide grin of satisfaction.

Kennayil: It would seem the Force favors us today. (pointing at Vren) That one is mine. Kill anyone else when we get there, but leave him to me.

Al'andar nodded and hoped on his own speeder. The needed to follow the Republic personnel, if they had any hope to find the tomb.

Several hours later, Kennayil and Al'andar were slowly creeping through the forest near where the convoy had set up camp. They wanted to be in position before the sun set completely. Al'andar had chosen an approach that gave them a good view of activity in the camp without exposing themselves.

Al'andar (whispering): Hold up a sec Boss. There's imperial excavation equipment down there. I think this is where they were headed.

Further speculation was interrupted by raised voices from the camp. Looking through their binoculars, both me could make out an imperial soldier being thrown into a holding cage. Jedi Master Vren said something to a robed figure beside him before the two of them walked into a cavern. Reaching into one of his belt pouches, Kennayil pulled out his holocommunicator. Noticing the quizzical look on the sniper's face, he explained.

Kennayil: I'm calling the 70th in. Someone needs to hold down the camp while we chase down those Jedi.

Al'andar nodded in understanding. After studying the camp layout, he let a small smile creep upon his face. As the idea solidified, he turned to his boss.

Al'andar: Hey, bossman. I have an idea…

Kennayil looked over at him and smiled. He could feel the excitement from the sniper and could guess at what he wanted.

Kennayil: Lem'me guess. You wanna play super sniper again. (Seeing the hopeful look, he sighed) Okay, fine. I'll try to keep them in the open. (Checking the sun's position) I'll start down now. Try not to hit me this time.

Al'andar looked down embarrassed. It had been a grazing shot in an attempt to hit the Sith assassin that had been sneaking up on Kennayil. Both Sith were surprised, and only one of them died. Thankfully.

Laughing softly, Kennayl made his way to the camp as silently as he could, wishing for the millionth time that he had the sniper's ability to be quiet. As he got closer to the camp, he could make out the voices of the Republic soldiers. The conversations were typical of soldiers who had spent too much time away from home. As he got to the middle of the camp, he noticed that everyone appeared to be in the chow tent. Smiling inside his mask, Kennayil raised his arms and summoned a Force Storm on them. A few lucky ones managed to get out of the tent with only a few scorch marks on their armor. One of them spotted Kennayil and shouted to the others. Kennayil dove for cover bhind a stack of crates. It was only a temporary measure, ment to force the soldiers out into the open and give Al'andar a clear shot. Sensing one of his attackers flare of pain, then fade into nothingness, Kennayil stepped out of his cover to keep them from realizing there was another involved.

Soon enough it was just the officer standing before Kennayil. The officer looked around and noticed he was the last one standing. Realizing that he was alone against a Sith, he dropped his weapon and felt to his knees.

Officer: I surrender Sith. There's no reason for me to keep fighting. Just kill me quickly.

Kennayil: I don't desire your death, just the Jedi's. (pointing at a nearby body) That one still lives. Heal her and leave. My troops are on their way. They have orders to kill anyone that is not from the Empire.

The twi'lek did not hesitate. He scrambled over to the survivor and began to work. When he next looked up, the Sith was gone.

Al'andar found Kennayil still in the tunnel looking over the markings etched into the walls. As he approached, the Sith did not acknowledge him, except to stand and motion for the sniper to follow him.

Kennayil (voice barely audible): This is the place. Both Light and Dark side lay here. She truly was a great Master. (voice more strongly now) C'mon Al. These writings are a distraction, meant to keep the unworthy at bay.

They began making their way deeper into the cave. Everyone once and a while Kennayil would stop and deactivate a trap or activate a hidden door. Eventually, the sounds of a battle going on could be heard. As they stalked silently through the tomb, they could hear voices crying out in fear and pain. Reaching through the Force, Kennayil could sense panic and hoped mixed. Al'andar heard a voice cry out, "Hurry please. They're gunna die." Kennayil looked over at Al'andar with a raised eyebrow, who merely shrugged in response. Leaving the tunnel, he was met with an unusual sight. Several young Jedi were fending off battle-droids while a Sith Juggernaut fought beside them. The warroior appeared to be trying to save the younglings.

Kennayil (pitching his voice so all could hear): And what do we have here? Are you realy trying to save your enemies young Sith?

The Sith turnedto Kennayil, after cutting down the last droid.

Vourrech: Darth Kennayil I presume. (His voice was made emotionless and scratchy through the voicebox in his helm.) They were sent here to retrieve an artifact and failed, their masters are slain and I have promised to leth them live if they renounce the Republic. I'll be shipping them off to Drommund Kaas as soon as possible.

Kennayil (sneering): Don't be a fool, boy. I can feel the presence of the master deeper within the toumb. His frustration is singing out to me. (His body begins to spark) You have one minute before I crush everything here. (Seeing that no one has moved, he voice drops to a soft warning) Get. Out. Of. My. Way.

Darth Vourrech ignited his lightsaber, the red energy of his hatred and fury circling around him. His laugh was distorted and scratchy by his helm.

Vourrech: I am prepared to die. (He started laughing) Are you?

Kennayil was surprised. Vourrech was only in his late 20's, they youngest Darth on the Dark Council, yet he showed a great amount of bravery, or perhaps it was something else entirely.

Kennayil (approaching Vourrech): Brave of you. You stand before Death itself and laugh. But I must say this to you. Successs as a Sith lies in knowing when to stand up to your enemies, or remove your enemy's capacity to stand up before you.

Vourrech (confused): I—What?

Kennayil: It's easy. If something or someone stands between you and your goal, remove it!

Without warning, Kennayil sends out a blast of Force energy that knocks anything not bolted to the ground, out of his way. He makes his way to the door on the opposite end of the room. Vourrech's rage at such careless loss of life could be felt without the Force. Making no sound, he attacks Kennayil, only to see his lightsaber seem to bounce off the air. Kennayil laughs darkly as he turns and sends a large surge of dark energy into Vourrech's body. Stunned, he can only watch helplessly as Kennayil approaches.

Kennayil: You still have much to learn. But I have a much more important prey to deal with right now. (Glancing around he points to the bodies strewn about the room) Some of them may still be alive. Many are fading fast. If you want to save them, you should leave me be. (He looks up and spies a green twi'lek getting ready to attack) Unadvisable young lady. My sniper has his head dialed in. If you attack, your master will be the first to die. (Looking back down at Vourrech) Tell you what, I'll give you a hand in helping them. (He concentrates for a few seconds the releases healing energy over an area where he can sense the most life.)

As the door seals shut behind Kennayil and his friend, the stun is released from Vourrech.

Darth Vourrech got up quickly, his rage intensifying. How dare he insult him! He was a member of the Dark Council, the very future of the Empire! Still, he could not let his strive for vengeance get in the way of protecting others.

Vourrech: Aola, retrieve as many wounded as you can. They'll have to shipped to our base on Ord Mantell, away from Imperial suspicion.

Aola: Never saw a Sith make you his personal punching bag like that. (her voice slipped into a growl) Better watch his back.

The two Sith warrirors collected the wounded. Vourrech snapped his fingers as a team of Sith entered the camp. They were the Darkest Light, and he would need their strength for this.

Vourrech: Capture Kennayil, and bring him to me alive for questioning.

The Sith bowed before Vourrech, igniting their lightsabers and entering the tomb.

[To be continued…]


	6. A New Rival pt2

The two men traveled silently for several minutes. Occasionally, Kennayil would touch a carving on one of the walls and mutter to himself. Al'andar said nothing, as he was use to his friend's eccentric ways. Eventually they came upon a door with two sigils carved into it. The one on the right was familiar to Al'andar, after all, it was the symbol of the Empire. The one next to it, however, was strange. It was a series of triangles arranged over a diamond shape.

Kennayil: Ah, at last. I can feel the Jedi on the other side. They think that this door will stop me. (reaching out he touches two of the triangles and traces a pattern on the door) But they do not realize that I am meant to be here.

Kennayil pushes firmly on the door, which slides back a couple of inches, then retracts silently into the ceiling. Both men can see a pair of Jedi standing next to a pedestal. At first it appeared that the Jedi were using some weird form of illumination, but then Kennayil realized that the pedestal was covered in a purple colored shield. On it was two items, a dark crystal that seem to be emitting the shield, and a holocron. The holocron was not emitting any light, almost as if it were empty. Kennayil knew better.

Kennayil: Jedi Vren, how very good to see you. But I will have to demand that you step away from the holocron. It is not meant for your kind.

The two Jedi jumped slightly, not realizing that the two Imperials had snuck in. Al'andar could not keep the smile off his face at that. It was rare to sneak up on a Force-sensitive, so he planned on enjoying it.

Vren: It's you. I thought you were dead. It is no matter, though. No one can get to the items anyway. But, I can't let you try either. (looking towards the Jedi next to him) We will dispatch this Sith, then return to the surface. We'll need some explosives to seal this place and ensure that no one will ever obtain this forbidden knowledge.

The young Jedi nodded solemnly. It was obvious that the youngling did not entirely trust the Jedi Master, but would do as told for now. Without warning, Vren jumped at Kennayl, who responded with an immediate Force Overload, sending both Jedi flying backwards. Al'andar dove behind an outcropping for cover and watched for an opportunity to assist his lord.

Kennayil focused his attacks on the padawan first. Summoning the Force he sent a powerful wave of lightening at the youngling who collapsed, unconscious. Vren threw is lightsaber at Al'andar in an attempt to distract Kennayil. Al'andar ducked behind his cover with a curse and watched the lightsaber pass through the spot his head had occupied just a moment before. Vren pulled the saber back towards him and faced Kennayil.

Vren: It seems that you have gotten better since the last time we faced off.

Kennayil: You are a fool, Vren. I let you win. I wanted to prove to Zen that I would keep my word to her, even at the cost of my own life.

Vren looked at Kennayl in disbelief. _Did this youngling really think he could have defeated me then?_ As if reading Vren's mind Kennayil continued.

Kennayil: I am Sith, Jedi. Did you not think that I wouldn't use the innocents there against you? But I made a promise to _her_. That I would only defend myself, and not harm anyone while she was near.

Al'andar could see the doubt in Vren's eyes. Doubt that the easy victory that had come before was what it really seemed. Kennayil took advantage of that doubt and renewed his assault. Stunning the Jedi, Kennayil, rushed in with blinding speed and sliced the hand holding the lightsaber off. The shock of pain snapped Vren out of the stun, and he sent out a Force Wave, knocking the Sith Lord several meters back. Vren summoned his lightsaber to his good hand, at the same time launching himself at Kennayil. Kennayil was barely able to deflect the attacks. His primary ability was healing, and he did not get a lot of saber practice in. A shot from Al'andar's sniper rifle forced Vren to deflect it, giving Kennayil an opportunity to hit Vren with another Overload.

Kennayil snapped another Static Barrier around himself just as the door to the cavern blew open. The two men traveled silently for several minutes. Occasionally, Kennayil would touch a carving on one of the walls and mutter to himself. Al'andar said nothing, as he was use to his friend's eccentric ways. Eventually they came upon a door with two sigils carved into it. The one on the right was familiar to Al'andar, after all, it was the symbol of the Empire. The one next to it, however, was strange. It was a series of triangles arranged over a diamond shape.

Kennayil: Ah, at last. I can feel the Jedi on the other side. They think that this door will stop me. (reaching out he touches two of the triangles and traces a pattern on the door) But they do not realize that I am meant to be here.

Kennayil pushes firmly on the door, which slides back a couple of inches, then retracts silently into the ceiling. Both men can see a pair of Jedi standing next to a pedestal. At first it appeared that the Jedi were using some weird form of illumination, but then Kennayil realized that the pedestal was covered in a purple colored shield. On it was two items, a dark crystal that seem to be emitting the shield, and a holocron. The holocron was not emitting any light, almost as if it were empty. Kennayil knew better.

Kennayil: Jedi Vren, how very good to see you. But I will have to demand that you step away from the holocron. It is not meant for your kind.

The two Jedi jumped slightly, not realizing that the two Imperials had snuck in. Al'andar could not keep the smile off his face at that. It was rare to sneak up on a Force-sensitive, so he planned on enjoying it.

Vren: It's you. I thought you were dead. It is no matter, though. No one can get to the items anyway. But, I can't let you try either. (looking towards the Jedi next to him) We will dispatch this Sith, then return to the surface. We'll need some explosives to seal this place and ensure that no one will ever obtain this forbidden knowledge.

The young Jedi nodded solemnly. It was obvious that the youngling did not entirely trust the Jedi Master, but would do as told for now. Without warning, Vren jumped at Kennayl, who responded with an immediate Force Overload, sending both Jedi flying backwards. Al'andar dove behind an outcropping for cover and watched for an opportunity to assist his lord.

Kennayil focused his attacks on the padawan first. Summoning the Force he sent a powerful wave of lightening at the youngling who collapsed, unconscious. Vren threw is lightsaber at Al'andar in an attempt to distract Kennayil. Al'andar ducked behind his cover with a curse and watched the lightsaber pass through the spot his head had occupied just a moment before. Vren pulled the saber back towards him and faced Kennayil.

Vren: It seems that you have gotten better since the last time we faced off.

Kennayil: You are a fool, Vren. I let you win. I wanted to prove to Zen that I would keep my word to her, even at the cost of my own life.

Vren looked at Kennayl in disbelief. _Did this youngling really think he could have defeated me then?_ As if reading Vren's mind Kennayil continued.

Kennayil: I am Sith, Jedi. Did you not think that I would use the innocents there against you? But I made a promise to _her_. That I would only defend myself, and not harm anyone while she was near.

Al'andar could see the doubt in Vren's eyes. Doubt that the easy victory that had come before was what it really seemed. Kennayil took advantage of that doubt and renewed his assault. Stunning the Jedi, Kennayil, rushed in with blinding speed and sliced the hand holding the lightsaber off. The shock of pain snapped Vren out of the stun, and he sent out a Force Wave, knocking the Sith Lord several meters back. Vren summoned his lightsaber to his good hand, at the same time launching himself at Kennayil. Kennayil was barely able to deflect the attacks. His primary ability was healing, and he did not get a lot of saber practice in. A shot from Al'andar's sniper rifle forced Vren to deflect it, giving Kennayil an opportunity to hit Vren with another Overload.

Kennayil snapped another Static Barrier around himself just as the door to the cavern blew open. Growling at the interruption, he snaps a Whirling Vortex around Jedi Master Vren and turns to the intruders. Summoning a Force Storm on the, he yells for Al'andar.

Kennayil: Drop 'em!

Al'andar drops to one knee and begins picking off the intruders as they try to run through the storm. After the first two received head shots, the ones behind them began diving for the ground, only to be stunned by the storm. Kennayil sends a wave of Force to knock them back and give Al'andar time to finish them off. Turning back to the Jedi, he unleashes his fury and shoots his with lightning. Vren tosses his lightsaber at Kennayil hoping to distract him, unfortunately Kennayil was ready. A quick slash through the hilt of the whirling blade and it falls to the ground shooting sparks. Now defenceless, Vren attempts to leap away from the Sith, but find himself depleted.

Laughing, Kennayil walks up to the Jedi Master and slices off both of his arms. Vren lets out a small cry of pain and glares at his opponent, clearly puzzled.

Vren: Why don't you finish e off, Sith? Isn't that what you want? Revenge?

Kennayil (shaking his head in bewilderment): No, Jedi. That is not what I want. My only goal was to capture you, and retrieve the artifacts in this tomb before you or your allies could destroy them. They are an important part of our shared history. That is what drives me! To find the ancient relics andlearn what the masters of old left for us.

Vren: And that is why I am here. To keep you from using such knowledge to enslave more people.

Kennayil snorts in disgust at Vren and places a slave collar on him.

Kennayil: I am so tired of having to explain how wrong you Jedi are about all Sith. No matter, you will learn eventually. (points at the collar) This collar is a special one. It is specifically for Force users. It also has a transceiver on it. Should it be removed, or become disabled without a code that only one person knows, then every man, woman, and child in a certain village will die.

Vren: You're an evil bastard.

Kennayil ignores the taunt, and walks over to the relics on the pillar. As he begins reaching for them Vren speaks out.

Vren: It's no use. The only way to reach them has been lost to time. We sear—

Vren is astounded as the Sith reaches through the forcefield and grabs the holocron and the crystal next to it. Turning his head, Kennayil spies Vourrech walking through the debris that litters the entry way. Holding up the items in his hand, he clears his throat to gain the Warrior's attention.

Kennayil: These are not for you, or the Jedi for that matter. They are meant for those of us who follow a different path. This holocron is one of several from the first Masters. She called herself Archivist. It is her path that I must follow. (placing the items in a pocket inside his robes, he points to Vren) The Jedi must come with me. He is guilty of mental rape as well as attempted murder. I am taking him back with me for sentencing.

Kennayl does not give Vourech a chance to respond. He snaps a stasis field around the Warrior and then slaps his leg. Al'andar snaps his rifle down and shoots Aola in the leg with a tranquilizer. Vourrech gathers the Force around himself and dispels the stasis, only to have Kennayil wrap him in a vortex. Gathering the Jedi, he waves Al'andar to the exit, and follows him out.

[To be continued...]

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for your patience while waiting for this chapter to upload. Let me know what you think.


	7. Collecting Enemies and Allies

Al'andar was worried. Kennayil was never silent after a battle. This time, however, his friend seemed to be lost within his anger. When they reached the entrance, Kennayil had tossed their prisoner to the 70th's commanding officer and ordered him to take the prisoner to his Fury and guard both until his return. The troopers did as they were bid, but not without a few looks of fear towards their patron. Kennayil then grabbed the imperial that had been imprisoned, told Al'andar to return to the ship, and then walked off into the forest, away from the speeders.

_Well, he told me to go back, but not to go directly there. _Al'andar knew he was playing fast and loose with his orders, but with his lord in this kind of mood, there could be trouble. Al'andar has been trailing far enough back that he could still follow Kennayil's voice, but not the actual conversation that he was having. After nearly half an hour, he noticed that they had walked in a large circle and were nearly back to the speeders. Realizing that he needed to beat them back to the ship, Al'andar adjusted his course to a more direct line to the speeders. He had only gone a few steps before the distinctive sound of lightsabers clashing reached him. Spinning, he lost his footing and fell. His last conscious thought was the observation that this would have been funny if he had seen it happen to someone else.

Kennayil spent the first few minutes puzzling over the encounter in the tomb, the young archeologist following silently. He was definitely going to have to find out about this Vourrech character. Placing these thought on the back burner for now, he looked at the Pureblood walking with him.

Kennayil: What is your name, Pureblood? Then, tell me what you were doing here. What were your people looking for?

Grell: Grel'talrd, my lord. Though most just call me Grell. Our project leader told us that he had information of a powerful Sith being entombed here. We were to catalog everything, but take nothing. He was afraid the long dead Sith would be offended."

The tone in which he spoke told Kennayil what he thought of ghosts. Chuckling softly, Kennayil chastised him.

Kennayil: Even though there is no ghost here, they do exist.

The look Kennayil received spoke volumes. He enjoyed the thought of how that look would change in the near future.

Kennayil: Tell me how you came to be on this team.

They spent the next twenty minutes walking and talking. He learned that Grel'talrd was born to a prominent family. The middle of six children, he was the only one born without Force powers. His family protected him until he was old enough to find his own way. He had always had a love of history, and wanted to find out more about his people. Archaeology allowed him to expand that knowledge.

Kennayil: Well then, Grell. I have an offer for you. Have you heard of the Archivest?

He grinned inside his mask at the fire that lit the Purebloods eyes.

Kennayil: I've been tracking her journey through theclues sheleft behind. This tomb is what is left of a dark jedi that tried to kill her. If you wish it, the I can take you on that path with me. Then—

A tingle in the Force was the only warning he received. His lightsaber barely managed to intercept the attack. Kennayil spun around and sent a blast wave throught a wide area. His assailent slammed into a nearby tree and fell limply to the ground. A small hiss came from his left. He turned just in time to see a trandoshin take a shot to each knee followed quickly by a third that hit the top of his right shoulder as he fell forward. He was dimly aware of Grel'talrd aiming a pair of blasters at the trandoshin. Looking towards the tree line, Kennayil spotted the second shooter.

Al'andar was leaning against a tree with blood still pouring from a wound on his head.

Al'andar: Sorry I'm late, sir. But this damn tree jumped right out in front of me and knocked me cold.

Kennayil: Grell, see to his wounds. I'm going to see what I can get out of these two.

[Korriban]

The Sith Pureblood looked out across the practice room with disgust, his black and grey armor seeming to absorb the light as he paced back and forth in front of the gathered acolytes. They were not the worst class he had ever taught, but they were far from the most promising. He extended his senses through the force and listened to their emotions. Many were confused, and most of those could not keep their eyes off the togruta sitting patiently in the front row.

"Alright you worthless bags of meat, pay attention. I am Instructor Charris, before each of you are a modified training saber. If you get hit, it _will_ hurt. A lot. My policy is simple, better you feel pain and learn to defend yourself now, rather than later when you lose a limb. Or your life."

Several of the students shifted uncomfortably. A small predatory smile crept upon his features. He knew that this method worked best at driving his lessons home. He could sense intense aggression focused at the togruta. Watching her, he gave her master some credit for teaching her self-control. The only evidence she sensed anything was a slight tightening around her eyes.

"Pick up your blade. Stand up! Odd rows, turn around and face your opponent. You will spend five minutes as the defender. Evens, that means you are on defense. They are trying to hurt you, but do **_not_** retaliate. Take your positions."

He watched the acolytes with interest. Some were chatting, some walked together silently running combat drills in their minds. The rest had hostility towards one another, with the exception of one pair. From these two he could feel actual hatred. The togurta appeared relaxed and projected an aura of calm; however, the blonde human behind her was practically seething. He waited for the students to take their places before announcing, "Begin!" Several students, including the blonde, attacked immediately. The rest hesitated only a moment before begning. Of the defenders attacked immediately, only the togruta blocked the attack. Spinning, she assumed a defensive stance. Knowing that she would be fine, he turned his attention towards the other students. Some of the students seemed to break their partners guard with ease, while others looked to be evenly matched. At the end of the five minutes, he called a halt and made them switch tactics. Watching the blonde and togruta, he called for time to start. The togruta did not move. Her opponent, who had expected an immediate attack, assumed a ready position. Upon realizing that she was not under attack, the blonde sneered, "What's wrong, slave? Too scared to move?"

The comments drew the attention of everyone around them. The sound of combat faded quickly as others realized something else was going on. To the students, the togruta simply vanished from one spot, and appeared behind the blonde and struck her down with a blow to the lower back. Looking down at her fallen foe, she stated calmly, "You dropped your guard."

With a rage filled scream, the blonde attacked. Several rapid swings meant to unbalance her opponent, never connected with anything. The togruta simply twisted her body from, or ducked under, each swing. With a spin, the togruta ended up slightly behind and to the right of the blonde, and swatted her on the butt with the blade. This seemed to only make the blonde girl angrier.

The Pureblood stood there transfixed. _She said that as if she were stating that we need oxygen to breath._ He, of course, saw what really happened. She simply accelerated her movements with the Force, and got behind the blonde before she could react. There was no reason for an acolyte of this skill level to be in his class. The answer came from a new voice by the door.

"Zentiira dear. Stop playing with your prey and finish this." Darth Nox's voice sounded as if she were bored. Now he understood. Nox was using him to test her skill level. He acknowledged Nox with a nod, but never took his eyes of the dueling girls. He was glad he did.

The togruta used a series of advanced saber techniques to stun, and disarm the blonde. With another blow to the lower back she said, "You never had a chance to defeat me. Hopefully now you understand how seriously I outclass you in every way." With that she approached Instructor Charris, handed him her blade and walked over to Darth Nox.

She opened her mouth to speak, but instead of words, a piercing scream came forth. She fell to her knees holding onto her left shoulder and looked at Darth Nox with pain and fear in her eyes. Her body went rigid and then fell the rest of the way to the ground, unconscious.

[To be continued…]

* * *

**A/N:** You know, one of the worst things about reading a story, or watching series on T.V. is the build up and then they say, "If you wanna find out what's going on, come back next time." I hate it. But sadly, I must do it to you because I have no idea how to transition to the explanation. As always, please leave me your comments, good and bad. It makes me feel like this is worth the effort.

Also, at the advice of pseudomoi I changed the format I am using to more traditional viewing. Let me know what you think.


	8. The First Pebble

Nox and Charris looked up from the unconscious apprentice. They had both felt it, the surprise and agony that had shot through the Force and slammed into her. Nox gave him a sad smile as she picked up the sleeping form with the Force. "It would seem the bond between Master and Apprentice is very strong indeed."

Charris nodded, "Agreed. However, I wonder what happened to the Master to cause this reaction."

"As always, my friend, you cut through the meat and go straight to the bone." With a small bow to Charris, she turned and departed for her office with her charge. Once there, Nox laid Zentiira on the couch and allowed herself to worry. She and Kennayil had been friends since his final trial as an acolyte. While she was attempting to figure out exactly what she had sensed before Zentiira passed out, her holocom began chirping.

At first, she did not recognize the man that showed up. He was human, with graying hair, and the rank of admiral on his shoulder. "Darth Nox, Admiral Kellus of the 70th Reclamation Brigade." Her eyes widened slightly with recognition. The 70th was under Kennayil's command, scouring the galaxy for any hint of the first Force users of the infant Galactic Republic.

"Speak freely, Admiral."

"Yes, my lord. Thank you." The admiral cleared his throat, clearly not comfortable with having to report his news to her. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, my lord, but Lord Kennayil has been severely wounded. We have him in a kolto tank and are inbound to Korriban."

A sharp intake of breath from the doorway caused Nox to look up. Chrensha, Kennayil's half-sister, stood there with her helm in her hands. "Tell me who did it." Her voice was calm, but Admiral Kellus flinched at the suppressed cold fury in her tone. "I want their hide." Nox could feel the boiling rage beneath the surface of her guest.

"We are looking into that right now, but my medics report that the damage was done by a lightsaber." Kellus did not bother to hide his anger at this news.

Nox's eyes narrowed in anger. "Send what you have for now, and keep me updated. And if anyone starts giving you static, contact me immediately." Kellus's eyes lit with fire at having support from a Dark Council member. He nodded acceptance of the new orders, and signed off. She looked up at Chrensha, sadness and pain filling her eyes. "When they get here, I'd like to hire you to ensure he makes it safely to the Med Center."

Chrensha nodded absently as she seated herself across from Nox. "This isn't the first time my brother has been stabbed in the chest." Seeing the surprised look on Nox's face, she explained, "When I first found him, I followed him to a meeting with Zentiira. Her master was there and stabbed him through one of his hearts." She looked over at Zentiira, "He'll need you soon, so hurry and wake up." Her voice was barely a whisper and edged with pain.

He was floating in a grey mist, an image of the galaxy suspended before him. As he stared at the image, he realized that it was a map of the currently operating governments. The Republic areas seem to glow a warm red color. The Imperial side was glowing dark blue. There was a sudden flash of light that momentarily blinded him. Now there were three maps. The one on the far left showed itself to be all red. As he watched, a dark void consumed it. It broke the Republic and scattered it into chaos. Eventually the void removed itself, and the red reformed; however, it was much less than it was. The same thing happened on the far right, except that the galaxy was covered in blue. The main difference was that the Empire never formed back up and faded to black. The middle one seemed to fare better. It was an amorphous balance of red and blue. As the void entered into the galaxy, it was halted and rejected before it could cause much damage.

He reached out to touch the galaxies and fell. Images flew past him. He could tell they were glimpses of the future, each one moving closer to his time. After what felt like an eternity, one image holds before him. A large zabrak male with light red skin was standing next to a human female. He was wearing the robes of a Sith, his lightsaber hanging from his belt. He appeared to be taking a crown from someone. The woman beside him was dressed in Drummand Kaas finery, looking at the male with affection. Just as the image fades, he spots something in it that shocks him to the core.

Back in the grey mist, he finds himself wondering what it all meant. But first, he needed to find a way back. Looking around there was nothing but a seemingly endless grey mist. Despair began to set in. How was he supposed to save the galaxy if he cannot even pull out of a meditation? Eventually he became aware of a soft sound. He turned slowly trying to locate a direction. As he moved closer, he realized that the sound he was hearing was a voice. It was feminine, and sounded like it was in pain. Then another voice took over. This one was stronger, urging him on, pleading in its tone. He continued to follow the sound of the voices. Sometimes more than one, and at others, it was just the first one. He was growing tired now. Ever so tired. It was time to rest.

The first of his senses to come back informed him that someone was on him. Then he could hear the soft crying. _Someone is crying? Why?_ His eyes felt like they were glued shut. After is fifth attempt to open them they finally cracked. The light was blinding at first. But slowly, the images started making sense. A familiar set of markings on the most beautiful head came into focus. She was lying across his lap, her shoulders moving in the rapid up and down of someone crying. Reaching out his hand, he laid it on her in an attempt to comfort her. At his touch, she froze.

He attempted to ask her what was wrong, but all that came out was a soft croak. Her head snapped up and looked at him in surprise. She jumped up to her feet, leaned over him and planted the most passionate kiss she had right on his lips. His body responded in the typical fashion, which made him frown. _I can't lift my arms to hold her and you wanna get some. Figures._ When she finally pulled back, she was smiling but the tears were still falling.

"Wh-wha. Why, you, cry, babe?" Kennayil hated the way he sounded. His normally deep voice was nothing but a whisper of its former self, and he could barely make words.

"Because you died! Not, but three minutes ago. They tried to resus you, but nothing worked. I thought I had lost you forever." Each sentence was punctuated with sniffles, but she never stopped smiling. They both felt the questioning probe through the Force that was quickly followed by surprised elation. Kennayil could hear what sounded like a herd of bantha running down the hall towards his room. When the door flew open, he smiled at his sister. His voice still only a whisper, he said, "Hey Chren. You know, you make a tremendous amount of noise for a hunter."

Chrensha said nothing as she practically flew to her brother and grabbed him in a fierce hug. Through the Force he could feel her grief, relief, and joy in a mixed up jumble. One of the nurses came in shortly after and chastised the hunter for her antics and reminded everyone that this is a hospital, not a playground. Nox grabbed the nurse and firmly, but gently led her out of the room. When she came back in, she shut the door and locked it.

"Well my friend. You sure do know how to make an entrance." Nox's voice was cool and controlled, but the smile she was trying to hide kept twitching at the corners of her mouth.

"H-how, long?" His voice was stronger now, but still barely more than a whisper.

"How long were you out? Almost two weeks. The 70th rushed you here to Korriban, and we've been doing our best to keep you alive. The Council almost found out you was here, and sent a couple of assassins your way. The fools forgot that all assassins report to me, and most of them are 100% loyal to me as well."

Kennayil grinned. He needed to get his physical strength back and quickly. Looking at Zentiira, who had managed to try her tears, he reached a hand out to her. "I'll need you nearby for a while. Find my other apprentice and get him here as well. He's going to help with my physical recovery."

Chrensha shot a warning look at her brother. "Don't you dare even think of overdoing it. I don't have to kill what I shoot big brother. And you don't have to have legs." The growl in her voice promised dire consequences if he failed to listen.

Laughing Kennayil tried to sit up. He only managed due to the help of Zentiira. He was panting from the effort, but it was worth it. It got his blood flowing and cleared his mind. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. And you'd have to beat Al to the shot anyway. Of course, his words were more along the line of sniper rifle and my rear, but the meaning was the same."

This caused the women to laugh. Zentiira looked at the man she loved, unable to stop staring in wonder. _Stars, I thought I had lost him again._ Coming to a decision, she reached down and stroked one of his cheeks with the back of her hand. When she spoke, there was such honey in her voice, the other could hear it dripping to the floor, "If you think that you are _ever_ going on another mission without me, I'll kill you myself. I love you too much to go through this a third time."

Any response he had was interrupted by a knocking at the door. With a wave of his hand, Kennayil opened the door. Several soldiers, including officers came walking through followed by the tallest human he'd ever seen. One by one, they came to his bedside, saluted and deposited a memory card on his bed next to him. The tall one was the last, and he deposited a datapad. Admiral Kellus came in a moment later, saluted then walked next to his bed. "Sir. The 70th realized that if we didn't find you something to occupy your time after you woke, and then you'd end up driving the staff up the wall. So, we took it upon ourselves to ensure your compliance with proper healing times."

Kennayil could not stop the laughing if he wanted to. The pain in his shoulder from the rapid movement brought tears to his eyes, but he still laughed.

[To be continued…]

* * *

**A/N:** Just so you know, I'm not happy with the way this chapter turned out. So please, don't be surprised if you come back and find it has changed. As always, please review. Even if you're just a guest, let me know what you think. I take criticism well as long as it's not the "Get a life, you sux." Then I'll just ignore you. .

May the Force be with us all.


End file.
